


keep me in your glow

by maybemaybenottt



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemaybenottt/pseuds/maybemaybenottt
Summary: Buck and Eddie sit and watch the sunset.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 182





	keep me in your glow

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the notes on my phone and I found a quote that I had written months ago, and I was inspired to write this! This is my first ever fanfiction, so hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Golden Hour by Kacey Musgraves.

Eddie has just rolled out of bed and is on his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. It’s late afternoon -he had finished his shift a few hours earlier, and had come home to get some much needed rest. Christopher was at a sleepover until tomorrow morning, and he’s been planning to use his alone time to relax. Maybe watch a movie that doesn’t include a talking animal.

That is, until he hears a knock at the door.

He opens it to find Buck standing on the porch; hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels as he grins at Eddie. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Are you busy right now?”

Eddie opens the door wider, gesturing for Buck to come inside, and turns back towards the kitchen to continue making his tea. “What am I getting myself into if I say no?” He glances back over his shoulder as he pulls the kettle out of the cupboard, just in time to see Buck roll his eyes, still smiling.

“Just answer the question,” he says.

“I am not, at this very moment, busy, no.” He flicks the switch on the kettle to start heating it up, and turns back to face Buck.

“Good,” Buck says, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. “Then turn that off and come with me.”

Eddie groans. “Buck, I got home like, three hours ago.”

“Just trust me.” He leans over and switches off the kettle. “Put some proper clothes on and get in the car.”

“Buck-”

Buck starts crowding him out of the kitchen, ushering him towards his bedroom. “Hurry up, we’ve got places to be.”

“You’re not a very polite kidnapper, you know,” Eddie grumbles.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, heading back towards the front door. “I’ll meet you outside in five!” He calls over his shoulder, pulling the door shut behind him.

_______

Eddie is changed out of his sweatpants and into a pair of jeans, sitting in the passenger seat of Buck’s Jeep, listening to him hum along to some song that was playing on the radio. He shifts slightly in his seat, looking over at Buck. “Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Well,” he says, glancing in his side mirror as he changes lanes. “I figured that since it’s such a nice day, we’d relax and catch a nice sunset for once.”

“A sunset?” Eddie glances out the window. The sky was darkening, already a slight shade of yellow.

“Yeah, why not?” He flicks his eyes over to Eddie, looking slightly unsure.

Eddie gives him a small smile. “Sounds good to me. I mean, how often in our lives do we actually stop to stare at the sky?”

Buck grins, looking reassured. “My thoughts exactly.”

He pulls off into a small parking lot of an empty park and pops the trunk, hopping out and reaching in to grab a couple of blankets.

Eddie chuckles. “Man, you came prepared.”

Buck leads them up to the top of a small hill that looks out towards the city. Eddie can see the lights of the buildings, almost twinkling in the distance, but the noise of downtown is a million miles away. He stops for a moment to take in his surroundings. It’s peaceful. There’s a slight breeze rustling the leaves of the trees, the heat of the day slowly melting away into something more mild. He looks over at Buck, who’s carefully laying the blankets out on the grass, and smiles. He wonders how Buck found this place. Had he looked it up and found it online? Or was this some secret hideaway that he had decided to share with Eddie? Without really knowing why, he secretly hopes it's the latter.

Buck finishes smoothing out the blankets and sits down, gesturing for Eddie to come join him. The sky is slowly fading into a golden colour as the sun sinks lower and lower in the sky. Eddie glances to his right, taking Buck in as the yellow light washes over him. He’s looking out towards the horizon, a soft smile on his face. This version of Buck is so different from the one who had been berating him in his kitchen twenty minutes ago. This Buck is quiet and contemplative. Like something has settled in him, and he’s content to just sit and enjoy the view.

Eddie looks back out towards the sky and can’t help but smile too.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Buck asks finally.

“It’s great.”

Buck leans back on his hands, eyes still trained on the sky. “I think,” he pauses, thoughtful. “I think the world is too obsessed with big, exciting moments. I mean yeah, they’re fun. I love weddings and big birthday parties -the ones that feel like they’ve fallen right out of a movie, y’know?” He glances at Eddie for a moment, then turns back to the horizon. “I like them because they make people happy. But I think by focusing only on the big moments, we miss out on the little ones. Like, your morning cup of coffee would taste so much better if you took the time to notice it.

We rush through life, waiting for the thrilling bits, and it means we don’t explore the time in between. We need to, like, read between the lines of our lives, or something, I dunno. Because I think there’s a lot hidden in there that we never seem to notice.”

Eddie hums thoughtfully, taking in everything Buck just said. He wonders if anyone else ever gets to see this version of Buck. At work, he’s loud and excitable, always bouncing around the station. But right here, right now, he’s serious; philosophical, even. He’s spilling out every thought and letting them hang in the air. Eddie’s curious as to why he always gets to see sides of Buck that no one else seems to. Not that he minds, of course. He wants as much of Buck as he’s willing to give.

“Any reason you’re so caught up in your thoughts tonight?” Eddie asks finally.

“Not really,” Buck sighs, leaning back to look at the sprinkling of stars that is slowly being made visible as the sun sets. “There’s just a lot going on.”

“Always is, around here.”

Buck chuckles softly. “That’s true.”

“Seriously though.” Eddie turns his head to look Buck in the eye. Buck looks back, and there’s something in his eyes that makes Eddie frown a bit. “What’s going on?”

“I dunno, I just-” He blinks and looks down, fiddling with a wrinkle in the blanket between them. “I worry that, with everything going on -you know, Maddie and Chim having a baby, us having to pick up the slack once Chim’s on paternal leave…” He looks back up, making eye contact again. “I just worry that we’re all gonna get so caught up with everything in our lives, and we’re gonna forget to stop and take a breather every once in a while.” He looks back out to the sunset, now a beautiful mix of golden, orange and pink washing over Los Angeles. “And then we’ll miss stuff like this.”

“Hey,” Eddie says, and Buck turns back towards him. “We can always make time for stuff like this.”

“Yeah?” Buck asks, sounding unsure.

“Yeah,” he says. “We’ve always been busy people. Sure, we might have a bit more to juggle in the next little while, but we’ll figure it out.”

Buck stares at him for a moment, and then nods. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Eddie smiles. “Besides, I don’t know how I’d ever get out of the house if I didn’t have you dragging me around all the time”

Buck laughs. “Oh yeah, you’re becoming a real couch potato.”

At some point, they lay down on their backs, and they stay there as the sky fades from orange to a deep blue; as the stars become brighter, and the moon comes out from behind the clouds.

If Eddie shifts a little closer so that his arm is pressed up against Buck’s, nobody has to know.

There was something building between them. It’s bigger than it used to be, and getting bigger still. A bubble around the two of them that they are both too afraid to touch, for fear it might pop and disappear. One day they might. One of them might have the courage to reach out and test its stability. But for now, they were content to sit there in silence, listening to each other breathe and looking up at the sky.

For now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on tumblr! @deareddie](https://deareddie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
